


品花宝鉴（未完结）

by shen930



Category: all橙, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930
Summary: 快爽雷GV男优梗为开车而开车会有各种all橙肉，但剧情走白橙OOC预警洁癖避雷





	品花宝鉴（未完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 快爽雷  
> GV男优梗  
> 为开车而开车  
> 会有各种all橙肉，但剧情走白橙  
> OOC预警  
> 洁癖避雷

（一）

公司来了一个新人。

“是什么样的人？”朴灿烈咀嚼着三明治含糊不清的重复了一句，他有些困惑的看向边伯贤，“呃，是个男生。”

“我知道他是男生”边伯贤将空纸杯丢进垃圾桶，他翻过身背倚着桌子，努力用一种满不在乎的语气说，“我就是随口问一问，长得如何，性格如何之类的。”

过了好一会儿，朴灿烈才像是反应过来一般，他眨巴着眼压低声音，“老天，你是真的打算完成百人斩吗？”很快他的头部挨了边伯贤不轻不重一击，“说什么呢，我只是出于前辈的关心而已！”

“哦行吧，那祝你成功”朴灿烈龇牙咧嘴，寻着边伯贤投来的疑惑眼光露出不怀好意的笑容，“我是说，是个不错的小伙子。”

“很有开发价值”他警惕的看向休息室里三三两两聊天的同事们，随后压低声音在边伯贤耳边说道，“他是个处，无论是前面还是后面，你应该看看他那肉粉色的阴茎。”——边伯贤意味深长的看了好友一眼，而后者只是满不在乎的嘟囔，“我只是参与考核了他的面试！”

“更何况，谁能拒绝得了边少呢？”朴灿烈忍不住戏谑。

这句话倒是不假。作为M公司的头牌，边伯贤可以称得上是国内顶级成人影片男优，因为出众的外表以及秀色可餐的肉体（更重要的是性爱技巧）成为无数少男少女的梦想，坐拥着丝毫不亚于任何人气偶像的粉丝群——是的，少男少女。男女通吃的绝对1号。尽管在晒出的生活照里看起来像是不知世事险恶的某种小动物，但正因如此，他在影片中那些低沉的粗喘，随着呼吸而起伏的腹肌反而更添一份色情。

 

“嘿，看见那个穿黄色T恤的了吗”朴灿烈碰了碰他的肩膀，他们正在健身房里轮流使用拉力训练器，边伯贤勉强分出神看着镜子里那个逐渐走进的男生，“他就是新来的？”

“他叫金钟大”朴灿烈递过水瓶。

他们并肩坐在长椅上，金钟大很快走到了他们身边的椭圆机旁。在看见朴灿烈后他看起来有些惊讶，但很快抿嘴腼腆一笑，然后飞快的转过身站上了椭圆机——边伯贤甚至来不及看清他的模样。

“真可爱”朴灿烈评价道，“这么单纯的孩子已经不多了”好在健身房里一片嘈杂，没人能听清他们的窃窃私语，“不过为什么他要来拍成人影片呢？”

“或许他也有个酒鬼母亲吧。”边伯贤冷冷地说道。朴灿烈有些害怕的瞥了他一眼，反倒是边伯贤故作轻快地转移了话题，“对了，那公司有说他去拍AV还是GV吗？”

“哦关于这个”朴灿烈接过话题，“当然是GV，也只有这种未经人事的小白兔才具备开发的价值了。”他挠了挠下巴，若有所思的看着金钟大的背影，“这么一说我也想试一试GV，不知道企划部会不会同意。”

没有再理会朴灿烈的自言自语，边伯贤看见一滴汗滴顺着金钟大的脖子滑进黄色T恤之下，他转身重新站在了拉力训练器前——他并不急着去搭讪，贸然出手反而会将猎物吓跑，边伯贤深谙此道。

 

不过事情的转机却比他想象中快了许多。在因为家事离开半个月后，回到公司的第一天甚至还没等朴灿烈和他分享最新八卦，边伯贤便被部门总管与企划部部长拉过去促膝长谈。

“事情是这样的”部门总管说道，“我们部新来了一个完全没有性经验的孩子，虽然说因为经验是0所以可塑性非常强，但是与此同时”，企划部部长在旁边摆出一张苦脸，“所以完全要从头开始教起。”

“之前是我们考虑不周，直接拉着他去试片。结果没想到就连扩张也坚持不下去就被迫中止了。”企划部部长接着说道，“偏偏另一名男优选定的是钟仁”——金钟仁，M公司另一位人气男优。听见这个名字，边伯贤露出了了然的表情，“钟仁肯定发了很大火吧。”

金钟仁的个人风格十分明确，他很讨厌替别人扩张，因此与他合作的男优通常都是在拍摄开始前先行自己扩张好。

看着眼前二人愁眉苦脸的模样，边伯贤强忍住笑意，他不得不轻咬舌尖好让自己看起来能体谅对方的不容易一样，“…呃那你们找我来是？”

部门总管和企划部部长对视了一眼：“我们今天找你来，是希望你能带一段时间这个新人，好好培养他。”

虽然隐约猜到了对方找自己的目的，但当这句话被说出来之后边伯贤依旧长长的“哦”了一声——他一时之间不知道除此之外应该说些什么才比较好。

不过或许“开发”这个词更加贴切，他忍不住在心里说道。

 

 

 

（二）

金钟大知道自己把一切都搞砸了。

当电话响起时他正躲在被褥间，好像这样就能忘记前两天试镜时发生的一切——在那个叫做金钟仁的男优将手指伸进他的后穴时，他吐得一塌糊涂。现场一片狼藉，所有工作人员都不知所措的站在一旁，直到金钟仁不耐烦地丢下句“看起来他还有些心理障碍需要克服”，这场以他为中心的闹剧才得以收场。

之后他收获了一杯热可可，以及一句“你今天还是先回家休息吧”，金钟大知道一切都结束了。

电话响了好几声，金钟大才勉为其难的伸出手摸索到床头的手机。不过在看见来电显示后他很快坐直身体，再反复确认姓名后他才颤抖着摁下了通话键。

“钟大呀，休息的怎么样了？”部门总管飞快的说道，丝毫没有给金钟大答复的时间，“休息好了可以来公司报道吗？关于你的一点小麻烦，我想我们有对策了。”

好像有什么东西卡在了喉间——他不知道是他对于同性性行为的心理障碍被称之为“一点小麻烦”，亦或是公司居然就他这件事认真考虑过哪一个更让他感到不适。一方面他或许真的对被遗忘这件事感到一丝窃喜，但他清楚如果丢掉这个工作机会对他来说意味着什么。

“哦好的，我马上出发。”最后，金钟大看着墙上指向十一点的时钟干巴巴的说。

他匆忙收拾一番，在二十分钟后便坐在了总管的办公室里。

“我知道对于刚入这一行的新人来说，特别是GV”总管端来一杯速溶咖啡，香味飘进鼻子时他感到自己的肠胃悄悄蠕动了一下，“心理那一关总是不好过”——金钟大连忙点点头，“但是如果你不能出作品，那这一切的意义也就都没有了。”

部门总管在办公桌后坐下，“我们后来才想到，你在这之前从没有过和男性做爱的经历”他停顿了一下，颇有些得意的敲着桌面，“所以为什么不让我们从头开始呢？”

“从…从头开始什么？”金钟大困惑的反问。

“从恋爱开始。”

金钟大却感到更加困惑，他向前倾了倾身子，“可是……”

总管伸出一根手指摇了摇，他转头对着半掩的办公室门——准确的说应该是对着站在门后的什么人说：“进来吧。”

这是金钟大第一次见到边伯贤，甚至直到此刻他也不知道边伯贤是什么人。在他不算漫长的毫无手淫的二十多年生涯中，当那对下垂眼首次进入他的视线时，或许他就应该意识到有些东西会从此一去不复返了。但事实是，当边伯贤走进来时，他只是直愣愣的看着对方。直到对方的薄唇展露出笑容，金钟大才回过神来——边伯贤滴水不漏地伸出手：“你好，我叫边伯贤”。

他下意识的伸出手，但即刻又向后退了一步——那对漂亮的黑眸首次露出了类似于惊讶的神色——金钟大一时手足无措，当这个穿着名牌衬衫，身上带着似有若无的古龙水香味的男人向他靠近时，他才像突然发现一般想起自己穿着还沾有昨天外卖番茄酱的套头卫衣，以及一条松垮垮的牛仔裤。

金钟大涨红了脸，可怜的卫衣下巴被揉皱又扯平了好几回，他始终说不出只言片语，不过所幸总管在尴尬气氛快爆发时清了清嗓子，“总之呢”总管眼观鼻鼻观心的说，“伯贤是非常有经验的前辈”——听到这个描述，金钟大偷偷抬起头瞥了一眼对方，“这段时间钟大你就先跟着伯贤了解我们这个行业吧。”

“多多指教咯。”边伯贤脸上依旧带着温和的笑容，甚至在金钟大鼓起勇气和他对视后笑容变得更灿烂。他的轮廓被暖黄色灯光融化，整个人像是沐浴在某种光芒之中——金钟大不知道是这一切是真实的视觉感受还是大脑的加工。更要命的是在甜腻的古龙水香味之外有一股其他的什么气味飘入鼻中——不，他已经不知道这一切究竟是否是真实发生的，亦或是大脑陷入了某种幻觉之中——但似乎是一股清冽的木质香，在这阵香味背后，他隐约嗅到了某种冷冽肃杀的味道。

 

 

TBC


End file.
